Trop tard
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Le monde défile et notre vie avec, mais le temps que nous nous rendions compte de la valeur des choses, il est déjà trop tard ... Et ce soir, Lucius en fait les frais
« Trop tard … »

Du sang … Encore et toujours, il n'y a plus que ça …

La bataille a fait de nombreux morts.

Au beau milieu du champ de bataille, je te cherche du regard. Toi seul sais où est mon fils, parce que toi seul était là toutes ces années pour le protéger à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de cette école qui aujourd'hui, s'ébranle sous les sorts.

J'aperçois le Maître quitter la Cabane Hurlante, et soudainement, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Il est seul et semble victorieux avant de transplaner je ne sais encore où. Je me dirige vers cette cabane lugubre, appréhendant ce que je vais pouvoir y découvrir. Pourtant, rien n'aurais pu me préparer à ce que je vois.

Il est trop tard … Je le sais bien, pourtant je m'agenouille à côté de toi. Je supplierais presque que tu reviennes, si seulement ma raison ne me rappelait pas que tout était déjà fini.

 _« C'est trop tard ! »_ , me crie mon esprit.

Combien de fois ne m'as-tu pas sommé de faire attention et de réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Chaque fois, je te disais que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne pouvais plus. Toi, tu répondais que l'on pouvait toujours.

Encore une fois, j'arrive trop tard.

Je retrouve Narcissa et les autres dans la forêt interdite. Je vois bien, sur le visage de ma femme, qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle s'inquiète, et je partage ses songes intérieurement. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer que je crains l'avenir. Bellatrix s'exclame, mais je ne l'entends même pas. Et pour dire vrai, je ne suis rien de la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Puis, Narcissa me quitte pour s'avancer, et là je remarque Potter allongé sur le sol.

 _« Il est mort … »,_ dit-elle simplement au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Tandis que les autres suivent le Maître pour retourner vers Poudlard, je reste et attend Narcissa.

 _« Lucius … Je n'ai pas vu Severus …_

 _-Il ne viendra pas …, dis-je difficilement._

 _-Le Maître lui a donné une nouvelle mission ?, demanda-t-elle avec espoir._

 _-Non … Il n'aura plus jamais de missions … »_

Je la vois s'écrouler, et je ne peux même pas partager sa peine. Il était mon ami, mais il y avait un lien spécial entre eux. Elle se relève, et essuie ses larmes rageusement. Et là, je reconnais la femme que j'ai épousée. La femme forte, la battante, celle qui est prête à affronter n'importe quoi.

 _« Allons-y. Trouvons Drago. »_ , me dit-elle en s'éloignant. Elle ne m'accorde aucun regard et je sais qu'elle m'en veut. Mais sait-elle seulement à quel point je m'en veux moi aussi …

L'aube se lève lorsque nous marchons sur Poudlard. Là-bas, je le vois : ses cheveux blond platine percent à travers la foule d'élèves qui sont réunis devant les portes. Je le supplie, tout autant à voix haute qu'intérieurement.

Narcissa prend directement notre fils dans ses bras et nous partons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, et nous le savons. Tandis que mère et fils avancent devant, je reste en retrait en regardant le Ciel.

Maintenant, tu es là-haut, mon ami … L'as-tu retrouvée au moins ? Je l'espère pour toi.

Nos années ensembles me reviennes à l'esprit. Nos moments dans la Salle Commune lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Les soirées que tu passais au Manoir avec nous pendant les vacances. A la naissance de Drago, je me souviens que ton nom s'était imposé à moi quand nous avons choisi le parrain. Qui d'autres que Severus Snape pourrait assurer l'éducation de mon fils s'il nous arrivait malheur ? Tu as été jusqu'à faire le serment inviolable pour lui … Et moi, qu'ai-je fais pour toi ? Je t'ai tué.

Pas directement, mais je l'ai fait. Si je ne t'en avais pas parlé, tu n'aurais jamais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de magie noire tout ce temps, tu n'aurais pas perdu ta Lily.

Quand je pense aux sacrifices que tu as faits, je ne peux que t'admirer. Tu t'es sacrifié pour elle, pour nous, pour eux. Pour le monde magique tout entier, tu t'es battu et tu l'as payé de ta vie.

 _10 ans plus tard …_

L'aube se lève sur la pierre sombre sous laquelle repose ce héros de la guerre. Un homme s'avance, passant pour un inconnu aux yeux de tous, même pour ceux qui l'avaient connus. Sa peau est terne, ses cheveux presque blancs sont longs et négligés. Sur son visage se reflète la fatigue des nuits sans sommeil et pleines de tourments. Il s'approche de la tombe et se plante devant, lisant les inscriptions qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

 _« A cet homme de l'ombre, celui qui a tant fait pour le monde magique et sans qui nous ne serions pas là. »_

Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il commença à parler.

 _« Alors, mon ami, raconte … Comment c'est là-haut ? … Sûrement mieux qu'ici._

 _On est le 2 mai 2008 … Mais ça, tu le sais sans doute. Ça ne fait que 10 ans, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait un millénaire. Aujourd'hui, Drago reçoit son diplôme. Il a fait Auror, mais voulait absolument faire une spécialisation. Alors, i ans, il a décidé de retourner à l'université. Il a choisi les potions, évidemment, et ce soir, on lui décernera son diplôme._

 _Je n'irai pas le voir. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de lien avec mon fils, et cela même avant que tu ne meurs. Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même._

 _Narcissa est partie, et je la comprends. Maintenant, quand je la vois dans la rue avec cet autre homme, même si la jalousie m'étreint, je ne dis rien. Parce que je ne peux lui reprocher ça._

 _J'ai fini par y goûté, à cet alcool Moldu dont tu me parlais souvent. Résultat, je ne jure plus que par_ _lui. Je suis même parti en Italie il y a quelques temps. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un homme qui en fabriquait lui-même. Je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais goûté meilleur alcool que celui-là … Et à 70°, crois-moi qu'il a tôt fait de vous faire tout oublier …_

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pensé à toi depuis que tu n'es plus là … Et tout ce que je vois, me rappelle nos moments ensemble. Cela va de la simple bouteille de Whisky le soir, qui m'évoque nos soirées animées devant la cheminée, au magasin de Chaudrons, qui me rappelle sans cesse un nombre incalculable de détails et d'instants._

 _L'homme est un être stupide, et aujourd'hui, je le réalise plus que jamais. Je me rends compte de la préciosité de certains moments, mais je réalise cela seulement maintenant. Maintenant que je ne peux qu'en chérir le souvenir. Serrer mon fils dans mes bras, détailler ma femme et la voir me regarder avec désir, nos conversations entre hommes. Maintenant je ne peux qu'imaginer les bras de mon fils autour de mon corps que je détruis à petit feu, je ne peux qu'imaginer à nouveau, ce regard désireux sur moi. Et je n'ose même plus songer à quels débats pourrions-nous avoir._

 _Les batailles, les stratégies, les échecs, les alcools … De quoi aurions-nous parlé, Severus ?_

 _Je ne joue plus tellement aux échecs, je n'y vois plus l'attrait. Les adversaires sont souvent les mêmes et je me lasse rapidement. Toi, tu avais milles facettes. Chaque jour, tu optais pour une autre technique, chaque jour tu m'épatais. J'ai essayé de jouer seul, contre moi-même … Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu faisais. Soit je favorise toujours un clan, soit j'ai l'impression de devenir fou._

 _Je parle à une tombe donc, peut-être suis-je vraiment devenu fou._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venu, simplement par habitude. Et puis, 10 ans de paix, ça se fête ! Le Monde Sorcier se réjouit, mais beaucoup de gens pleurent aussi. N'imagine pas que c'est ce que je ferai … Je ne vais pas pleurer, simplement parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait non plus. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses entre nous : du bonheur, des souvenirs, des disputes, de la colère, de la haine, du respect, de l'admiration, de l'envie, de la compétition, de l'entre-aide, du soutien, … Mais jamais de larmes._

 _Je te dis à demain … Si j'échoue, je reviendrai ici. Mais si je réussi, tu pourras toi-même, rire de moi pour ce monologue à une pierre. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous verrons demain, mais je suis presque certain que ce ne sera pas ici. Alors prépare-moi de la Grappa à la pomme et ton plateau d'échecs parce qu'au bout de 10 ans, j'ai eu le temps de perfectionner ma technique._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai attendu 10 ans … Mais maintenant je sais que je dois partir, comme lorsque j'ai vu le Maître quitter la Cabane Hurlante ou lorsque j'ai observé de dos Narcissa et Drago. Je sais juste que c'est le moment, comme s'il m'avait fallu 10 ans pour souffrir. J'aurais toujours souffert moins que toi, moitié moins, mais je compte sur toi aussi pour me le rappeler là-haut._

 _Tu étais un grand homme Severus, et moi, comme tout le Monde, n'a plus apprécier cela que quand c'était trop tard. »_

Il se releva lentement, et quitta le cimetière sans un regard, avança déterminé vers un lieu que lui seul connaissait comme sa destination.

Avait-il réussi ? Personne ne le su jamais. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'on ne parlait plus de Lucius Malefoy … Mais le soir même, le tonnerre gronda tandis que le ciel se parait d'un noir profond.


End file.
